


Entonces, a mis ojos, eres una mala persona

by milo_g



Series: Historias extras canon!verse [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annie POV, Español | Spanish, F/M, mencion de otros personajes, posibles spoilers de las últimas actualizaciones del manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: —¿Esto era todo? —basta—. ¿Esto ibas a hacer, si mañana te mueres?Es decepcionante, sí, pero no tiene que decirlo.Armin se rasca la cabeza, tal vez confundido.Tal vez avergonzado.—N-no, pero… —su voz se va apagando de a poco. Ella se levanta, con una irritación tan frágil, que cuando Armin toma su muñeca, desaparece—. ¡Espera!Y ellaespera.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Series: Historias extras canon!verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149146
Kudos: 9





	Entonces, a mis ojos, eres una mala persona

**Author's Note:**

> [síganme en twitter](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)
> 
> Disfruten.

* * *

Es su noche de graduación. Todos están festejando, porque creen que el infierno terminó. Técnicamente, _es_ así, la mayoría elegirá las Tropas Estacionarias, por lo que vivirán una vida común y tranquila.

Le llama la atención alguien.

Annie está sentada en su rincón de siempre, cenando tranquila. Por su expresión, tan fría y perdida, pareciera que su infierno recién comienza.

—¿No estás feliz por graduarte?

Ella levanta la mirada apenas. Lo mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros.

—Acá estamos a salvo —responde apenas. Su voz casi se pierde en el barullo de los demás—, es probable que la mayoría mueran, especialmente los que vayan a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Si lo ves así, pues, sí, es deprimente —responde Armin, riendo suave—. Pero nada nos asegura que nuestra muerte llegue esta semana, o la siguiente.

—¿Y si llega _mañana_? —El tono de Annie le parece raro. Es de curiosidad, pero también es, en una pequeña parte, _esperanzado_ —. ¿Qué harías si mañana murieras, Armin? —se gira por completo a él.

Se apoya en la mesa, su rostro queda muy cerca de Annie, pero no es suficiente para que ella retroceda.

—Entonces, te diría que vayas al bosque, después de la hora de dormir.

Se agacha más, levanta una cuchara del suelo y se la entrega, sonriendo.

Annie quiere darse vuelta y mirarlo mientras se aleja, pero, además de que se imagina que va a sentarse junto a Eren y Mikasa, no puede hacerlo porque siente la mirada punzante de Berthold, dos mesas a su izquierda.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas, Annie? —ha pasado un rato desde que anunciaron la hora de dormir. Todas deberían estar dormidas.

—Baño —murmura, sin girar a Mikasa. Por suerte está más dormida que despierta, y vuelve a acostarse, murmurando una respuesta.

Se baja de la cama, haciendo el menor movimiento, no queriendo a despertar a nadie. Sale de la cabaña. Hace un poco de frío, pero no corre viento.

Va hacia el baño. Entra. Se mira en el espejo. _¿Qué está haciendo?_

Sale poco después, sin haber hecho nada adentro, pero cuando se está yendo, oye un susurro.

— _Annie_.

Es tan bajo, que si hubiera soplado una brisa, no lo habría escuchado. La vez de Armin es suave, casi un estornudo, y más que atraerla, la hace detenerse.

—Annie —repite, un poco más alto. Viene de los arbustos, en la entrada del bosque. Se acerca—. Creí que no vendrías.

—Yo también —murmura, y se encuentra con que es _mentira_.

Armin se levanta, se sacude apenas la ropa y comienza a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque. Annie lo sigue poco después, evitando pensar.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —pero es _imposible_ —. Armin.

Él se detiene. Se gira y se sienta en el suelo. Es difícil ver su expresión en la oscuridad.

Se encoge de hombros y abraza sus piernas—, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y, seguramente, esta sea la última vez que pueda.

Annie se sienta a su lado, imitando su posición.

—¿Entonces? —Armin se vuelve a encoger de hombros—, ¿cómo estás tan seguro que es la última vez? Esfuérzate y asegúrate de que no lo sea.

—¿Tú te esforzarás?

—Yo seguiré con vida —responde, veloz—, no soy la que se une a la Legión.

Armin ríe apenas.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero-

—Tienes que vivir —interrumpe—. Si los inteligentes mueren, quedarán al mando los ignorantes.

Armin ríe, y es satisfactorio, a pesar de que ella no bromea. Caen en silencio. Armin no es muy disimulado- _o no quiere serlo_ , porque Annie nota de inmediato cuando comienza a acercarse a ella. No se aleja, ni quiere hacerlo. Tiene curiosidad de cómo va a terminar todo. No quiere adivinar, no quiere prever los movimientos de él.

Quiere ser, por primera vez, _sorprendida_.

—¿Ya has elegido una facción? —la voz de Armin suena lejana, a pesar de que su aliento acaricia su cuello, de lo cerca que está.

—No —miente, y no está segura de porqué—. ¿Tú?

Él asiente. No dice cuál, ni ella pregunta.

Hace frío.

—Deberíamos volver —murmura él.

—¿Esto era todo? — _basta_ —. ¿Esto ibas a hacer, si mañana te mueres?

_Es decepcionante_ , sí, pero no tiene que decirlo.

Armin se rasca la cabeza, tal vez confundido. _Tal vez avergonzado_.

—N-no, pero… —su voz se va apagando de a poco. Ella se levanta, con una irritación tan frágil, que cuando Armin toma su muñeca, desaparece—. ¡Espera!

Y ella _espera_.

Armin no la suelta. Se para de a poco, y da un paso a ella. No es bueno estar parados, alguien puede verlos, pero no quiere decirlo. Se gira despacio y él sigue sus movimientos para no soltar su mano.

Lo mira a los ojos y él la mira de vuelta y, _ah, esto no es bueno_. Él no debería mirarla así, _nadie de todos ellos,_ pero aquí estamos. Armin la mira con sus redondos ojos llenos de _algo_ , que no identifica del todo qué es, pero que le agrada. Algo que no quiere dejar de ver.

—Lo siento —murmura él, aflojando el agarre de su muñeca, pero no soltándola, ni ella retirándola—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? — _¿Por no soltarme, o por agarrarme? ¿Por llamarme, o por hacerme perder el tiempo? ¿Por mirarme así, o porque no volverás a verme?_

Se siente tonta. Esas no son cosas que suele pensar, pero cuando una salta en su cabeza, ya es tarde, porque el resto la sigue de cerca.

Armin cierra los ojos. Están en calma.

Armin se acerca a ella.

Armin la besa.

Eso no es parte del plan, pero si vamos al caso, hace varios años que están improvisando.

* * *

* * *

Se pregunta muchas veces si volverá a ver _esa_ mirada. Lo oye hablar. Lo oye _hablarle_. ¿Estará usando esa mirada?

Se arrepiente de muchas cosas, pero no quiere pensar en ellas porque sabe que se volverá loca. Prefiere pensar en él, en si volverá a ver esos ojos.

* * *

* * *

Lo hace.

Pero es por última vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Esta es la parte 4 (¿?) de mi multi verso de historias canon verse(?). Para leerlo todo es orden, sigan la serie.
> 
> Por si no se entendió, la primera parte es de antes de la batalla de Trost, la segunda es de cuando ella ya está en el cristal, la tercera es porque en mi universo, Armin muere. mildos jaja salu2  
> Por qué ese título? Porque cuando Armin la están convenciendo de que los ayude a salvar a Eren (cap 23), ella le pregunta si le parece una buena persona. Armin explica la dicotomía de la buena y mala persona, pero al final, termina diciendo esa frase, que, en mi opinión, es la base de la pareja. "Así que, si no nos ayudas... Entonces, a mis ojos, eres una mala persona".
> 
> Para más análisis de aot, síganme en twitter(? 
> 
> [TE GUSTA ESCRIBIR COSAS BIZARRAS, DE CUALQUIER FANDOM? BUENO, ACÁ HAY UN LINK A UN FORO, DONDE HAY IDEAS PARA ESCRIBIR. DALE, METETE. NO SEAS ORTIBA.](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/TODOS-LOS-FANDOMS-BIENVENIDOS-DE-ESCRIBIR/216672/)
> 
> [síganme en twitter](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)


End file.
